S11E9: 'Perverted' Missing Scenes
by AuroraRuby
Summary: Three missing scenes from Season 11, Episode 9: Perverted. Story is from Alex's point of view. Hinted Alex/Olivia.


**Author's Note:** This is my first SVU story. I was watching a repeat of Perverted the other night, and was inspired to write this. The lack of Alex in that episode disappoints me. A bit like the fact that Olivia says that she is single in it too - which is why it is only hinted that there is a relationship between Alex and Olivia in this. Sorry if this has been done before.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is owned by me. Sadly.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After Olivia's Arrested<strong>

As she entered the squad room, her ice blue eyes scanned the room until they fell upon the person she was looking for. There was only one who would understand just what was running through her mind. Only one she could trust would be looking after and out for Olivia. Only one person would fight just as hard as she would to get Olivia out of this mess.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded as she approached the male detective.

"Hey to you too. And I wish I knew. She is being framed." Elliot replied with a hint of sarcasm despite his worry for his partner.

"Of course. There is no way she could have done this. What do they have on her? They can't have anything. She never did anything. She was sick. She is sick. That's why I wasn't around her. She wouldn't kill someone. Not without a reason, and she definitely would not have had a reason to brutally murder or mutilate someone in that way."

"Slow down Alex. I know there is no way she did this. We will fix this." Elliot interrupted, trying to calm the slightly frantic, yet still composed, ADA. Putting his hand on each of her shoulders, he guided her to sit down at Olivia's desk. "Let me get you a coffee and explain. I'm sure Olivia will be fine. All of us are working to find a way to clear Liv's name."

"If only I went to see her that night. She didn't want me to since she was sick, I should have argued more. Then she would have an alibi." Alex took the coffee Elliot handed to her.

"Alex don't go blaming yourself. The only person to blame here is whoever is setting her up."

"Yes Alex it's none of our faults. Olivia is the one who got her DNA tested so she clearly has nothing to hide and is being set up. The only thing you can do is go continue doing your job and let us do ours." Cragen came up from behind.

"Do my job? I'm not even a part of this case. Public integrity handles all criminal misconduct by cops." Alex replied frustrated she could not help Olivia out in the courtroom.

"We know. I meant your other cases. For now Olivia's not your concern. As far as we know they have not even locked her up with the other criminals. You just worry about your job, leave helping Olivia get out of this to us."

"I can't just sit back while Liv's being accused of brutally murdering some biker. Do you at least know who is representing her?"

"We got her Langan." Elliot supplied.

"Trevor Langan? Olivia will just love that. How did you afford him? At least let me help with that, then I will not feel as completely useless."

"Okay. I'll make you a deal Alex. you get out of here and let us do our jobs, and we will let you help us pay for Langan." Elliot smiled at their ADA's concern for Olivia, and need to help.

"Deal." Alex said, shaking Elliot's hand before turning to leave the bullpen.

* * *

><p><strong>After Olivia's Arraignment<strong>

"Cabot! Hey Alex." Langan ran to catch up with the blonde. "I know you will want to know bail was set at $250,000, cash or bond. You know, in case you want to help bail your friend out."

"Langan I'm not in the mood. I also promised Stabler and Cragen that I would stay out of it and leave the getting Olivia out of this to them." Alex continued to walk away from the other attorney.

"Oh? Don't they trust me to do my job?" Langan easily kept up with the blonde.

"Sure. You concentrate on getting her out of it if this makes it to court. My detectives can work out how to get her out before it reaches that stage. If you must know, Stabler is bailing her out since neither of us wanted to leave her in there. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to get back to work. I would like to hope you will do the same, as you do have one of my detective's to get out of going to jail."

"Yeah I will go do that. Would not want you to come kick my butt if I don't. I hear you and Stabler can be real protective of Detective Benson." Langan laughed as Alex disappeared, shaking her head at him and his accusations.

* * *

><p><strong>After Olivia and Elliot Interview Dr Joseph Soltice<strong>

"Look who is here. Your behind the scenes guardian angel." Elliot joked when he saw Alex waiting for them at Olivia's desk.

"I was hardly a behind the scenes angel, the only help I did was help pay for Langan." Alex disagreed while looking over Olivia to see if she looked okay. "You okay?"

"I have you to thank for Langan too?" Olivia shook her head, sitting down at her desk. "I am fine, I'm just glad it's all over."

"So am I. I was worried about you." Alex smiled sadly at Olivia, still concerned for her.

"Would you two like a room together?" Elliot teased as he dodged Olivia's hand as she tried to hit him.

"Can't two friends show concern for each other? Wasn't it you who has spent the past few days fighting to get my name cleared?" Olivia glared at her partner.

"Oh I don't know. If we let Alex have her way she would have been helping me. She was here crying over your arrest, we had to literally force her back to the courthouse." Elliot joked, safely on his side of the desks, out of the reach of both women.

"I was not." Alex glared at him before returning her attention to Olivia. "I was just merely concerned for your safety and welfare, and came to offer my assistants if needed."

"You can't lie to me Alex. I don't believe that it was really that simple, however I also don't believe him." Olivia shot Elliot a look as she mentioned him. "But I also don't care who did what. Thank you both for whatever you did."


End file.
